Shrek 5 : the other princess of far far away
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Hey there this is a story of love loss and betrayal of the two sisters of the daughters of King Harold and queen Lillian


**This is a story of love loss and betrayal welcome to the life of Fiona's younger sister Catherine but only her mother calls her that and let's get this thing started/**

ok it's a week after the triplets 1st birthday and Carly is kidnapped by Captain Hook and Carly said "why are you doing this I Order you tell me what's going on this Istant" then Captain Hook said "listen here princess Prince Charming needs you to sneak him in the castle and we have surprise for you missy" as charming appeared out into the light and charming put a knife against Carly's neck and said " that plan guys is cancelled I have question how many lives is a princess worth " then charming grabbed Carly and dragged her to his horse and road her with ninety villains behind him to the main castle and blew up a wall which led to the dining room where Fiona and shrek and Arthur are eating dinner and then the doors slammed open charming walked in and Fiona said "guards aresst him" charming said "hook bring the princess in" then Fiona gasped as she saw her younger sister chained up and said " let her go " charming said "I will once you give me far far away and I kill you lot instead" then Fionand I feea looked at the others on table and Fiona said "deal take us instead" charming sent Carly to his new bed chamber and after all the killing charming made his way to his new bed chamber to find her a love making ice blue nightie and Carly said " i won't go through with this do you understand this charming " then charming made love to her and the forced her to marry him and then the day after the honeymoon the new queen Carly was always followed by her ladies in waiting that were Snow White and Cinderella and sleeping beauty and rupunzel but one day Carly woke up in the middle of the night and ran the bathroom and vomited in the toilet and woke up charming and he said with worry " are you alright my queen" then Carly said hurling " does it look like I'm ok charming I'm hurting up barf and I feel like crap and can you hold my hair please " then charming got up and walked to Carly and held up her hair while she hurled up vomit and after charming cleaned her mouth then after three more weeks of that happening every single night but when Carly and the girls were caught by one of the servants of charming from getting out of the doctors office the girls and Carly ran to Carly's and charmings room they sat on the sofa but once charming got back to the room the girls acted like they were there the whole time and were gossiping about fashion and makeup and charming was shocked to find Carly acting like she has a surprise for him and held her hand and kissed her and ordered the girls to leave them alone and after they left charming said "what's going on with you my lovely queen are you unwell" then Carly gave charming a pregnancy test and when he saw the results he sat down with her in shock and looked at her in shock and began to smile and Said happily "well that explains a lot I don't know why you didn't tell me " Carly said " I wanted it to be a little surprise so surprise " then when there are about to kiss the girls fell out on to the floor and charming and Carly looked in anger as there friends have interrupted there special moment and Carly said sarcastically "well thanks for ruining our moment " the girls ran out the room and shut th doors behind them and charming and Carly finally get to have a special moment and kissed as the sun set and Snow White took a picture of that moment when the couple were kissing and she opened the door secretly and quietly but when Carly saw her she giggled and charming looked fed up at Snow White after a few weeks of making the nursery charming began to get a little over protective around and when charming returned to his room to find carly and the girls discussing baby names and all them reading different books but Carly was lounging on the bed in her mothers pink dress and her queen tiara with pink gems and then Snow White said "does charming let you wear a different colour or does he think pinks a suitable future mum colour is that a nice colour for you right now" then Carly said " he makes me wear this he pulls this face you know that pleading face I don't mind though I think it's a great colour " then charming said "well how's my queen doing and how's the next hier to my throne is it a male or female" then Cinderella yells "it's a girl" then charming looked at Carly and smiled and dismissed the girls and made out with Carly and after a few more months and charming came to hir room and Snow White said "ok so cadence is a defiant name Catherine dear" then charming saw his wife smile at her newest portrait of her and charming then Snow White said " are you scared fo then Carly lr the birth Catherine dear you know that you're mother nearly died giving birth to you I don't mean to scare you " then Carly said "it's alright snow I think I'm ready for the next step of motherhood and you know that " then rupunzel said " yeah but you're grandmother said that and she died giving birth to your mother and I think she wasn't even ready and I don't think that you are either I'm sorry for saying this " then Cinderella sarcastically said " wow you just made our friend and queen scared you dserve a medal for the scaryness of childbirth well done " (sarcastically claps ) carly laughs and charming puts his hand on Carly's stomach and smiled at her and the girls said " you might of missed something charming and I think you might get a little upset about it "charming knew what he had missed but he seems to not care but once the girls left them alone he began to get a little mad "and said angrily " why didn't you send Snow White for me Carly a farther should never miss something what was it anyway" then Carly said "the gender appointment and maybe next time you will be there but your a king and your always busy and we can't be not ruling far far away with you not doing your job and if you don't want to miss anything else why not get someone else tohood do it for you" then charming said " I think that's an amazing idea and the girls can still come here but let's keep childbirth and death out of the question" they both laughed the next day the girls came and Snow White said " I am having my tailor make a pink princess baby grows and you know that little red riding hood she is secretly a lesbian " then Charming ran out of the room and after a few hours he came back to carly to find her holding newborn girl in mher arms charming said " what i missed the birth " then the girls said " you're lucky you did miss it was like a horror movie" then charming fainted and he woke a week later after five years of parenthood cadence said to the girls " can you please ask my parents if I can have a baby sister or brother " then once Snow White told charming and Carly once Carly and charming sat down with cadence Carly said " cadence dear we know you want a baby brother or sister but are you ready for this " then charming said " I think what your mother is trying to say that you are all that we need right now " then cadence ran to her room crying then the next day Snow White ran o Carly and said "Catherine its cadence she's not breathing come please " that hot Carly running and charming came to see what was going on and said "Carly what's going on" then he saw her crying and saw cadence lying dead on the bed and went to Carly and let her cry on his shoulder then at the funeral charming and Carly made love in there room and after to whole weeks Carly conceived again and said to her loving husband "if this one asks to have a sibling we need to give them one agreed" then charming nodded his head and Carly asked if she can be put in confinement to make sure that there new future hier wouldn't die and the room of confinement was peppered and extra beds for the girls to stay with her if the laubor starts at night when Carly joined the girls (her ladies in waiting) in her room of confinement and the girls shut the doors . And after a few nights Snow White came knocking at charmings separate room and waited for two hours for charming to wake up and once charming to Carly he saw her sweating like crazy and Cinderella struggling to hold Carly's hand and said " can someone please hold her hand she's broken my hand twice" then charming swapped hands with Cinderella and


End file.
